gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PMX-003 The-O
The PMX-003 The-O is a mobile suit from the series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. The unit is piloted by Paptimus Scirocco. Technology & Combat Characteristics The fourth of five mobile suits built by the Newtype Paptimus Scirocco on the ''Jupitris'', the PMX-003 The-O is Scirocco’s personal mobile suit, and perhaps the most powerful. It has an independently developed control system to take advantage of his rare spatial recognition abilities, and its control interface is specifically tuned for Scirocco's use, making the The-O impossible to pilot except by Scirocco himself. The generator output specifications are modest at less than 2,000Kw; however, The-O is equipped with a large-scale thermonuclear reactor comparable to that of a warship. The-O has very thick armor that can withstand direct beam hits, such as from the AMX-004 Qubeley's funnels. Although very bulky and heavy, it is outfitted with enough thrusters to maneuver and move at very high speeds, demonstrating powerful thrust similar to mobile armors. It is also extremely agile despite its massive frame, with performance that greatly surpasses common MS and displaying tremendous space combat capabilities. By taking advantage of The-O's large size, it is possible to load large amounts of propellant into various parts of the body and the skirt armor to extend operation time. The leg and armor units incorporate a complex multi-joint structure that allow a high degree of freedom of movement. These parts significantly differ from those found in typical mobile suits. In terms of weapons, The-O is only equipped with 4 beam swords and a beam rifle. However, thanks to its unique sub-arms, The-O can wield all four swords at once, something that no other mobile suit could do, allowing The-O to excel at close-quarters combat. The-O is a robust machine designed with emphasis on mobility instead of excessive firepower, and features an excellent interface that reflects the skill of the pilot. The last special feature of The-O is the Bio-Sensor (no relation to the device installed in the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam), which functions like a psycommu system and allows the powerful Newtype Scirocco to more easily interface with his suit. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The-O's main ranged weapon is its custom beam rifle, which cannot be used by any other MS. It has a power rating of 2.6 MW, and can fire beams on par with those from a Mega Launcher. The beam rifle is powered by a unique E-pac mounted below the grip. ;*Beam Sword :The-O's main close combat weapon, it is called a beam sword as the emitted beam blade tends to bend towards a certain direction. Two beam swords are stored in each side skirt armor, for a total of four beam swords. The-O can wield all four beam swords simultaneously, one in each of its standard hands, and the other two by the sub-arms in its front skirt armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-sensor System :A technological variant of the Psycommu System developed by Anaheim Electronics. Although its full capabilities are unknown, its primary purpose was to allow a Newtype pilot to more easily interface with his mobile suit via mental commands. The bio-sensor could also have a rather surprising side effect when the pilot was mentally and emotionally focused enough (usually when angry or upset), causing the Bio-sensor to amplify the power, speed and strength of the mobile suit for a short period of time. ;*Sub-Arm :A unique feature of The-O is that it possesses two sub-arms. These arms are typically folded behind The-O's front skirt armor, and are much thinner than The-O's main arms, with only three fingers. These sub-arms allow The-O to utilize up to four hand-held weapons, usually three of its beam swords and its beam rifle, which, when combined with its surprising agility, makes it a formidable opponent in close combat. History The-O was first fielded in the last days of the Gryps Conflict during the negotiations with Haman Karn, Jamitov Hymem and Char Aznable on board the Axis Zeon flagship ''Gwadan''. After Scirocco betrays Jamitov Hymem and takes control of the Titans, he uses The-O to engage Haman in her AMX-004 Qubeley, with Sarah Zabiarov in her PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn and Reccoa Londe in her PMX-001 Palace Athene as backup. During the battle, Scirocco engages Haman in a Newtype battle until Katz Kobayashi interferes in the G-Defenser, resulting in Sarah's death. Later, during the Battle of Gryps, Scirocco engages with Kamille Bidan and his MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, which also has the Bio-sensor. Despite Scirocco’s great Newtype powers and the strength of The-O, he is finally defeated by Kamille who rams the Zeta Gundam in Waverider form into The-O’s cockpit, impaling Scirocco on its tip and The-O against the Jupitris. Before his death, however, Scirocco uses the Bio-sensor to cripple Kamille’s mind, followed by The-O exploding and taking the Jupitris with it. At the same time the PMX-003 The-O was being developed, Scirocco also created a "sister" unit, the PMX-004 Titania, which was to be piloted by a woman of his choosing. Variants ;*PMX-003 The-O II (Neo Geo/Hauser) ;*PMX-004 Titania ;*PMX-005 Breda Gallery the_o-biosensor.jpg|The-O showing the effects of the Bio-sensor System generated by Paptimus Scirocco's Newtype powers (from Z Gundam TV series). GBF_epi10_ThroneZwei_The-O_Virsago.jpg|Gundam Throne Zwei (left), The-O (center), and Gundam Virsago (right) as seen on episode 10 of Gundam Build Fighters TV series. pmx-003-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle pmx-003-beamsword.jpg|Beam Sword pmx-003-subarms.jpg|Sub-arms Kazumi Fujita.jpeg|MS illustration by Kazumi Fujita, clockwise from left: Baund Doc, Bolinoak Sammahn, Gaza-C, and The-O The O Replica.jpg|The-O Replica (non-canon): line art by Kazuhisa Kondo Kazuhisa Kondo The O.png|Illustrated by Kazuhisa Kondo The-O.jpeg|The-O: illustration by Makoto Kobayahi for Solomon Express PMX-003 The O.jpg|The-O, Kamille Bidan and Paptimus Scirocco the o.jpg|The-O (from Gundam Perfect File) Game Gundam Combat 37.jpeg|The-O with Rail Gun as featured in Gundam Combat Unit_ar_the_o.png|AR-Rank The-O as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Unit_as_the_o_beam_saber.png|AS-Rank The-O (Beam Sword) as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Unit_s_the_o_awakened.png|S-Rank The-O (Awakened) as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online gba2_the-o_secret.jpg|The-O appearing as one of the four secret units (together with Zeta, Qubeley, and Hamma Hamma) in Gundam Battle Assault 2 (PSX) gvgnp_theo_screen1.jpg|The-O vs. Zeta - Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam NEXT PLUS gex_theo1.jpg GTBM2 - The-O.png|The-O as featured in Gundam Battle Assault pmx003-Jupitris_p01_Gyrps_GihrensGreed-MenaceOfAxisV.jpg|The-O and Jupitris guarding the Gryps colony laser (from Gihren's Greed: Menace of Axis V) Dwg3-the-o.jpg|The-O as featured in Gundam Musou 3 Gundam Diorama Front 3rd PMX-003 The O.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Fan Art Gundam_mellinium_v11_0040.jpg|The-O and The-O II (from Gundam Millennium) Theo-tan.png|MS Girl fan art Gunpla hguc-pmx-003-the-o-pa.jpg|1/144 HGUC PMX-003 The-O (2002): box art MG The O Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG PMX-003 The-O (2010): box art bb-the-o-box-art.jpg|SDBB PMX-003 The-O (2001): box art PMX-003 - The O - Designs.jpg|1/144 HGUC PMX-003 The-O: Colored arts THE-O REPLICA.jpeg|1/144 scratch-build "The-O Replica" (non-canon): modelling by Morimitsu Sato MG PMX-03 The O.jpg|1/100 MG PMX-003 The-O: finished product sample - front view MG PMX-03 The O0.jpg|1/100 MG PMX-003 The-O: finished product sample - rear view MG PMX-03 The O2.jpg|1/100 MG PMX-003 The-O: head and torso MG PMX-03 The O3.jpg|1/100 MG PMX-003 The-O: coloring scheme MG PMX-03 The O4.jpg|1/100 MG PMX-003 The-O: posted with 1/100 MG MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam bb-senshi-bb216-the-o-01.jpg|SDBB PMX-003 The-O: finished product sample - front view Bb-senshi-bb216-the-o-02.jpg|SDBB PMX-003 The-O: finished product sample - rear view Action Figures MSiA_pmx003_p01_Original.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "PMX-003 The-O" (Original release; 2003): package front view. MSiA_pmx003_p02_Re-issue.jpg|MSiA / MIA "PMX-003 The-O" (Re-issue with MS data card; 2006): package front view. Notes and Trivia *It's model number, PMX, stands for: P''' (Paptimus Scirocco); '''M (MS/MA); X (Prototype), and, although the number 003 might mean it's the third mobile suit made by Scirocco, it's actually the fourth, with the first being the PMX-000 Messala. *Its name represents "God" or "The will of God". *In Gundam Vs. Gundam Next Plus, The-O is unlockable as a PSP Exclusive unit. It has the ability to revive more than once (3 times only) if the assault awakening & Mobility awakening were not used. In the hands of a skilled player, The-O is able to outlast most Mobile Suits in the game. *In Gundam Battle Assault 2, The-O's Game Data is in the game and can only be played by using a PS1 Gameshark device, it is unclear why it was removed. *In Gundam Extreme Vs, The O also appears as an unlockable unit, but as DLC (Downloadable Content). *In many G Generation (and some SRW) games, The-O often ends up with a lack luster attack list (Beam Sword, Beam Rifle) and it's rarely seen using its sub-arms. Its stats are generally pretty good for a Zeta-era mech. References MSZG-46-3.jpg|The-O: information from Great Mechanics External Links *PMX-003 The-O on MAHQ.net ja:PMX-003 ジ・O